There You'll Be
by P3Halliwell1329
Summary: Paige's past comes back, a joyious occasion you would think right? but with happiness...comes grief and heartache( i had to repost it, its easier to read now)


A/N- This is story i wrote at a spur of the moment for a fan fic contest, its sorta not realistic, you know how people are speculating that Rose is going to leave after season 6? well there was this challenge on how they would have Rose/Paige leave the show, and have it still going on...this would have a lot of drama if the deadline for the challenge wasn't today cause i had forgotten all about it... For those who know me, know how hard it is for me to hurt my fav character.this is a once and never again fic lol..i just wrote it to see how my imagination would run wild. This is a rushed story because it's a one part.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own them blah blah blah  
  
Title- There You'll be Piper is not pregnant in this one. Ages: Piper- 30 Phoebe- 28 Paige 26  
  
It was calm in the manor. The demon activity was low, money was not a problem, and their love lives stable. It seems that everything was normal for a change...or at least as normal as it can get. All the girls were around the house doing their normal morning routine. Phoebe was running around trying to get ready cause she was late, Piper was relaxing in the conservatory cause this was her day off, and Paige was just sitting with her. Soon enough Phoebe's voice resounded through the manor.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled from the top of the steps.  
  
"What?" Piper asked annoyed.  
  
"Can I borrow your red sweater?" there was a pause.  
  
"No" Piper answered.  
  
"Piper..." Phoebe whined "I'm already late...please?" again, another pause.  
  
"Fine, but if you get anything on it, I'll blast your Wiccan butt, and then you will clean the sweater"  
  
"Yeah ok Piper" Phoebe responded not to worried. Piper then turned to face Paige. "She thinks I'm kidding?" Piper asked, but it was more of a statement.  
  
"She sure does" Paige nodded. Piper then got up and trucked after Phoebe, while Paige was left there by herself. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Paige yelled as she got up to answer it. She opened the door and their stood a little girl, about the age of 11 or 12. She was fairly thin, like she hadn't eaten in days. Her clothes were dirty and stained, her smell wasn't pleasant, but it was tolerable. Most of all she looked frightened, she was constantly looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Can I help you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Are you Paige Matthews?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, do I know you?" she asked confused. The girls face lit up, for a moment it seemed that she was not scared anymore, but that lasted only a moment.  
  
"Can I please come in?" Paige was hesitant at first, but then felt sympathy for the girl, and let her in. Piper and Phoebe came down the stairs to see who was at the door.  
  
"Who's your little friend Paige?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"That's what I'm bout' to find out, who are you?"  
  
"I'm your daughter, Savannah Lynn" Paige stood their frozen; Piper and Phoebe had their jaws dropped in surprise and shock.  
  
"Wha..?? how??" Paige asked.  
  
"You had given me up for adoption, and my parents...well let's not get into that. I am 11 now, and on my birth certificate it didn't state who my father was, but it had your name, so I came looking for you" Savannah answered. Piper and Phoebe just couldn't say a word, but Piper finally spoke up.  
  
"Uh..Paige? Could you um explain why this girl is at our door claiming to be your daughter?"  
  
"Because she is, I remember those eyes...I can never forget her beautiful eyes..." Paige trailed off as she gently touched her Savannahs face.. She noticed how everyone was still at the door, and said. "Lets go site down in the living room" she ushered everyone into the living room. Piper and Phoebe were on the opposite couch, and Savannah was on the same couch as Paige. After everyone was settled she spoke up.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, There are parts of my life that I left out...well more like neglected to tell you" She waited for a response, when she didn't get one, she just kept going. "When I was 14, I was walking home late on night, it was past my curfew. It was like 12 or 1 am, I was a block from my house when I felt someone grab me, I was dragged behind this shed-like house...and I was raped. They never found the person who did it." She paused because old feelings were starting to resurface, and it was beginning to take a toll on her...again. Tears began to form on Paige's Face. Piper walked over to her couch, and embraced her in a hug, she whispered in her ear "Its ok sweetie, go on" Paige nodded and continued. Piper stayed by her side, and kept her in a reassuring half hug. "A couple months later, I found out I was pregnant...and surprisingly she was born on my birthday, August 7th"  
  
Paige turned toward her daughter. "I need you to know that I did not abandon you. I wanted you so bad, I really did. I did not have the money, or the resources to take care of you. My adoptive father, refused to help me take care of you if I choose to keep you. I didn't want my daughter to be hungry, or not have a shelter over her own head. I did it so you could have a good life. I never forgot about you...I always had a feeling that we would meet up one day. I love you; I always have...ever since I held you in my arms, and I knew I couldn't stop loving you, even if I tried. When my parents took you away, I cried...for days I cried, but I learned to move on and I was comforted by the thought that you were with good parents, and in a loving environment" Paige finished, and looked in her daughters eyes to see her reaction. She did not see hate and resentment as she studied her daughters face, instead she saw curiosity and sympathy...and even a little love.  
  
Savannah just stared at her, then suddenly jumped up and engulfed Paige in a bear hug. Paige was surprised but return the hug. She kissed the top of Savannah's head. She picked her up and placed her on her lap, she noticed how light she was, but she decided to let it go for the time being. Phoebe then came over and sat next to Paige. Piper was on the other side of Paige, with Savannah in the middle. Can u say Kodak moment?  
  
"There is something else you need to know about yourself..." Paige started, but Savannah interrupted.  
  
"I know that I'm a witch, I have known for 3 years now"  
  
"How?" Phoebe asked finally speaking up.  
  
"If I may ask, who are you 2?" Savannah asked. Before Piper could answer Paige spoke up.  
  
"They are my sisters, see I was adopted too, I was given up by our mom, and I just recently found them" Savannah nodded. "So your um, My Aunts?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so kiddo," Piper answered. Savannah just smiled.  
  
"I found out when I was at home, and I saw a rat, and I jumped out my seat, then I saw that it was frozen. At first I was freaked out but I read up on it, and realized that I had a power. I also have astral projection, and I can transport from place to place in bright blue lights, but I don't know what that is called, nothing like that was in one of my books."  
  
"Its called orbing" Phoebe chimed in. "Before we go any further, I say we get you cleaned up, where did you come from?"  
  
"Downtown San Francisco"  
  
"Ok, Lets go upstairs so we can get you in some clean clothes" Phoebe suggested. "I think we still have some clothes from when we were little still stashed somewhere" Savannah smiled and took Phoebe's hand; Phoebe was then jolted into a premonition.  
  
[i]Savannah was in some kind of house. It really didn't look like one, it was so dirty and unclean that not even dogs would want to live in it. Savannah was sitting on her desk and some man walked in. Phoebe assumed him to be her adoptive father. He started yelling at her, Savannah looked terrified. She got up from her seat and backed up into a wall, she was trapped. She tried to freeze him, but it didn't work, and she couldn't astral. She was too terrified to do anything but stand there. The man raised his fist and started punching her repeatedly. She fell to the floor and then he started to kick her in the stomach unmercifully. She kept fighting, and He finally took a knife from his pocket and attempted to stab her, but she kept moving and all he could do was make a large gash on her right arm. He then left the room with a grin on his face.  
  
Then it flashed to Savannah sneaking into her parent's room to get what looked like a birth certificate. It then flashed to her looking in a phone book for Paige Matthews. The address of the manor showed up and then it flashed to her walking up to the manor doors. As sudden as the premonition came, it ended.[/i]  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes and immediately pulled up Savannah's right arm sleeve, and behold the gash was there.  
  
"Oh...my..God" Phoebe stammered.  
  
"What Phoebe? What did you see?" Paige asked. "What happened to your arm sweetie?" Savannah just looked down in shame. Phoebe had no chance to answer as a demon shimmered behind her.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. Phoebe levitated up and the demon missed his mark. Savannah realized she needed to help so she astral projected to another part of the room. "Hey butthead! over here!" Savannah taunted. The demon shimmered over to her and pulled out a knife about the stab her, she quickly astraled back into her body. The demon, which looked utterly confused soon realized what she did.  
  
"You will pay witch!" He snarled, he then shimmered over to her. Again, he pulled out his knife, but this time he had her under his spell. She could not do anything, she made the mistake of looking in his eyes, and she was frozen literally. Piper was trying to freeze him and blow him up, but he kept advancing on him. He held the knife above her head and was about to strike.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Paige yelled as she orbed in front of Savannah. He didn't hear her and continued with the knife. As soon as Paige materialized in front of her daughter, she no time to react and the knife hit her straight in the heart. Paige fell to the ground with the knife protruding from her chest.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled. She was so angry, you could just barely see steam coming out her ears. Piper gathered up all that anger into her exploding power. "You AssHole!" She screamed, the demon let out a yelp and exploded into nothingness. Phoebe and Piper ran to Paige's side. Savannah was already there, she had taken the knife out of her mother chest. She looked at them with tears in her eyes, and only said 2 words. "She's gone" Those words hit them like a ton of bricks, Phoebe burst out in a flow of tears, but Piper was determined to prove them wrong.  
  
"No She's not dead! LEO! LEO!" She kept calling him for 5 minutes, then finally gave up. She realized her sister was gone, and not coming back. She broke down, it was like losing Prue all over again. She couldn't stand the pain, she curled up in a ball and cried uncontrollably. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leo orb in. She sprang up. "Where the hell were you? Paige is dead because you didn't come!" Piper screamed at him. She started to beat on his chest in anger while yelling "Its all your fault.its all your fault" He grabbed her and held her close. "Shh this was meant to happen, you could not have stopped it. The elders took away my powers so I could not come down to save her." Piper finally calmed down and just let him hold her.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe and Savannah were by Paige's body. Phoebe was crying her eyes out next to her, While Savannah was just staring at her, and she bent down to Paige's ear and whispered in her ear as if she could hear her. "I love you mom, even though I only meet you for a little time. You will always be in my heart...forever" Savannah kissed Paige's head, and then walked over to Phoebe who opened her arms to welcome her. All 4 of them stayed like this for a while just mourning the death of their fallen sister...and mother.  
  
It turns out Savannah was being abused by her adoptive parents, Phoebe and Piper gained custody of her, being that they are her biological aunts. They were informed that Savannah was there to reconstitute the Charmed Ones, for a second time. The Elders had told them that Paige's destiny was fulfilled and that she was with Prue, and that they had nothing to worry about. That still did not stop them from grieving.  
  
The Funeral came and went. So many people showed up, it was touching. Savannah was there too, mourning the mother she only met once. They had an open coffin funeral, everyone walked up and paid their respects. Piper was the last one to walk up, she looked at her baby sister. She looked so peaceful in that coffin. She then started to speak to her, as if she was still alive.  
  
"I know I never said this, when you were alive...but I do love you, I love you so much" Piper's lip started to quiver. "This isn't good bye Paige, its more of a see ya later" What Piper didn't know was that Phoebe came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Yeah, See ya later kiddo" Phoebe finished. Piper and Phoebe then walked out of the building, with Savannah at their side. They got into the Limo and headed home. The driver had turned the radio on and the first song that came up was Faith Hill 'There you'll be'...little did they know how the song would be so fitting to their moods.  
  
When I think back On these times And the dreams We left behind I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get To have you in my life When I look back On these days I'll look and see your face You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see your soul Above the sky In my heart There always be a place For you for all my life I'll keep a part Of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be  
  
Well you showed me How it feels To feel the sky Within my reach And I always Will remember all The strength you Gave to me Your love made me Make it through Oh, I owe so much to you You were right there for me  
  
{Repeat chorus}  
  
'Cause I always saw in you My light, my strength And I want to thank you Now for all the ways You were right there for me You were right there for me For always....  
  
That song touched their hearts, and gave them the strength to move on with their lives. It described Paige so well.she was their light, and their strength. They regret to this day that they never told her how much she meant to them. That guilt will stay in their heart forever, but so will Paige's spirit. It will live in them day in, and day out, keeping them strong, and giving them the courage to move on. Everywhere they are.she will be.  
  
As Savannah grew older, her aunts made sure she would never forget who her mother was, and never failed to mention who her other aunt was as well. She lived a wonderful life with her aunts, the house was always full of unconditional love. Piper and Leo had twins, two girls, named Paige and Prudence in memory of their sisters, and Phoebe is happily married a handsome man named Tom Cult.  
  
Savannah finally made it to her high school graduation. The night before she graduated She was sitting front of her vanity mirror when she felt this presence behind her, she turned around and assumed a fighting stance. She saw who it was and froze. She could not believe her eyes, right in front of her was her mother. Tears started to fall in her eyes. She ran over to her, and embraced her in a big hug.  
  
"Mom, I'm so happy your here" Savannah squealed. "Me too Honey, me too" Piper and Phoebe came into the room hearing all the commotion. They saw Savannah hugging this woman, they looked in closer and realized who she was. They ran to her and smothered her with hugs and kisses. Then another presence entered the room.  
  
"Can the other dead sister get some love?" Piper and Phoebe turned around and saw Prue with her arms open to them. They ran into her arms. Paige and Savannah joined too, they were all in one big group hug. No words were exchanged and none were needed, the whole family was there, and that's all that mattered. After a couple minutes, Prue broke from the hug.  
  
"We need to go now, They only sent us to see you all because, first off it was my nieces graduation, and second you all have learned to move on with your lives after our deaths" Paige nodded in agreement. They all had looks of understanding. Savannah looked at her mom and gave her one last hug.  
  
"Baby, I am so proud of you, you have gotten this far. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but my spirit was with you, every step of the way" "I know that Mom, I always felt you in my heart, even before I met you" Paige smiled. She stepped away and joined hands with Prue. They then disappeared in white bright light. As they disappeared you could hear a faint whisper in the wind...  
  
[i]"We Love you..."[/i]  
  
Savannah went to her graduation with a new attitude. She had graduated Valedictorian of her class. Her speech was focused around her mom, and how her spirit helped her threw high school. Her aunts and uncle were all tears by the time the speech was over, they couldn't be any prouder.  
  
She then went on graduate from UCLA at the top of her class. She now lives in San Francisco a couple blocks from the manor, with a family of her own...with her mother's spirit guiding her the whole way.  
  
THE END! so tell me what ya think? Ya I know its sappy, but sometimes sappy is good! 


End file.
